Un père et son fils
by Rivai Heichou
Summary: Erena, sa femme et la mère de son fils, est morte au combat. Il pense avoir tous perdus, mais heureusement, Eren est là, et il fera tout pour le protéger, lui, son sang, sa chair, sa vie ! Il est son père, il est son fils, à eux deux, ils forment une famille unis.
1. Prologue

Et oui, encore un Ereri ! Bien qu'il sera différent cette fois-ci. Mais ne vous en faites pas ! Je promet de continuer toute les fic ces vacances.

Sur ceux, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews.

* * *

**Prologue **

Dans la forêt, cœur du territoire des titans, un cris strident déchira l'air alors qu'un corps retomba lourdement au sol.

« Erena ! »

Semblant fendre l'air, le caporal chef Rivai trancha à une vitesse folle la nuque du titan qui s'effondra pour disparaître dans une vapeur épaisse avant de fondre tel un oiseaux sur sa proie, sur le corps étendus au sol, inerte. Se tenant debout à ses côtés, l'homme d'ordinaire impassible regardait en serrant les poings et la mâchoire le corps découpé en deux de la jeune femme au teint halé, ses longs cheveux bruns venant s'éparpiller sur le sol, couverte de sang et ses yeux grands ouverts, blancs. Dans un tremblement, il laissa le sol se rapprocher alors qu'il s'écroula au sol en hurlant de plus belle son nom, étouffé par le grondement de l'orage qui laissa se déverser sa pluie en trombe.

Il ne se retint pas de laisser ses larmes couler avec abondances sur ses joues pâles. Il était trempe, couvert de sang et de boue, mais peu importait. Il venait de perdre l'un des êtres qui lui était des plus cher.

S'approchant pour découvrir l'horreur, Henji plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, alors qu'Erwin vint poser une main sur l'épaule de son ami qui se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque de l'épaule, signe qu'il voulait être seul. S'accroupissant à ses côtés, il le regarda un moment avant de prendre la parole.

« Je suis désolé Rivai... »

Aucune réponse, le caporal continuait de pleurer la mort de l'être aimé. S'approchant alors, Henji paniqua en voyant un monstre s'avancer vers eux.

« Commandant !

-Rivai il faut y aller.

-Il est hors de question que je la laisse, rugit-il d'un air méconnaissable.

-Commandant ! Rappela la brune à lunette.

-Rivai ! N'oublie pas Eren ! Il t'attend ! »

L'homme de petite taille ouvrit en grand ses yeux avant de reprendre comme si de rien était son expression d'indifférence. Se relevant, Rivai s'élança dans les air comme si de rien était, s'éloignant à toute vitesse du corps d'Erena, ne tenant pas à craquer pour retourner auprès d'elle car Erwin avait raison. Il avait Eren. Il ne devait pas le faire souffrir d'avantage.

/

Arrivant au château qui servait de base au bataillon d'exploration, Rivai se dirigea l'air de rien en direction de sa chambre. Sur son chemin, il croisa Armin et Mikasa qui froncèrent les sourcils en le voyant ainsi, les yeux rouges. C'est en se tournant vers Henji qu'ils comprirent et s'effondrèrent à leur tour.

Ignorant les cris de colère de Mikasa, et les sanglots de ses amis, il claqua la porte de sa chambre derrière lui après avoir renvoyé le soldat qui y était. Se débarrassant avec haine de son équipement et de sa tenu, il resta en simple chemise et pantalon et s'approcha du berceau se trouvant non loin de lui. Dedans, un bébé de quelques mois y était, lui souriant avec joie en le voyant. Se penchant alors, il prit avec délicatesse le petit être dans ses bras, pour l'amener dans sa chambre. Il l'allongea à ses côtés dans son lit, avant de laisser le sommeil l'engloutir pour le suivre peu de temps après, des sillons de larmes sur les joues.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

Descendant les escaliers de bois avec calme, le caporal chef prit garde de ne par réveiller le petit être endormi dans ses bras. Son regard froid et sans expression parcouru la pièce qu'était la cantine et où il n'y avait que peu de personne ou pratiquement. Les seuls soldats que Rivai risquait de croiser sur sa route était des jeunes recrus qui n'étaient pas encore habitué à ce soudain changement et qui, par conséquent, dormaient peu. D'ailleurs, il ne fut guère surpris de voir un groupe de trois jeunes, attablés et parlant gaiement, qu'il n'avait jamais vu signe qu'il ne le connaissait pas, d'où leur regard surpris et leurs messes basses sur le fait qu'il porte un enfant dans ses bras. N'y prétend aucune attention, le noiraud alla se poster à la table où il avait l'habitude de s'installer et, sans lâcher le petit qu'il maintenait fermement d'un bras, tira une chaise toujours sans faire de bruit avant de s'y asseoir en soupirant.

Encore une fois, il n'arrivait pas à dormir, étant hanté par les souvenirs de ce jour là où il perdit une partie de lui. En général, il reste dans son lit jusqu'à ce que Eren se réveille, mais celui-ci s'est réveillé après un horrible cauchemar. Il l'a alors pris dans ses bras, le berçant en marchant dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce que son fils se rendorme et qu'il atterrisse là où il se trouve en ce moment. Alors tant qu'il est là...

Des éclats de voix lui parvint aux oreilles, l'obligeant à relever le regard en direction des recrus, les fusillant du regard.

« Oï ! S'exclama-t-il pour attirer leur attention et les faire taire par la même occasion, Si vous me le réveiller, je vous fais nettoyer tout le château ! Donc fermez vos gueules ! »

Les trois jeunes soldats se turent instantanément alors que le caporal soupira avant qu'une tasse de café fumante ne se pose devant lui et qu'Erwin ne s'assoit à côté de lui.

Le remerciant d'un signe de tête, il s'empara de la tasse par le haut pour la porter à ses lèvres, laissant le liquide noir et brûlant couler dans sa gorge. Reposant son breuvage, il entoura le petit corps de son deuxième bras, en posant sa bouche contre sa chevelure brune, déposant ainsi un baisé discret dans les cheveux de son fils endormit.

Rivai n'était pas quelqu'un de bien expressif. Rare, voir inexistant, était les moment où il se laissait aller à briser ses barrières, en particulier depuis la mort de sa belle. Depuis, il était encore plus dur de déceler un signe de sentiment chez le soldat. Il n'y a que son fils qui y ait droit. Sans oublier les excès de colère et son côté à fleur de peau qui le faisait sortir de ses gonds en un rien de temps. Il suffisait qu'un petit nouveau lui face une remarque déplacé, et il se retrouvait à l'hôpital salement amoché. Ah et ne parlons pas des fois où des jeunes sans cœur s'en prenaient à son fils. Une fois, alors que son fils jouait dans la cour, des nouveaux était venu pour s'en prendre à lui et surtout lui piquer son ballon. Le petit qui avait hérité de la grande gueule de sa mère avait fais savoir son mécontentement qui malheureusement, ne servit à rien. Seulement voilà, son père qui s'occupait à nettoyer les vitres qui donnaient sur la cour, n'avait rien raté de la scène et n'avait pas apprécié du tout. Ni une ni deux, il avait utilisé son matériel tridimensionnel pour se poster entre son fils et les trois jeunes qui étaient à deux doigts de s'en prendre à lui. Bon, en le voyant, les trois jeunes s'étaient littéralement fait dessus et avaient aussitôt regretté leurs gestes.

« Vous ne méritez pas de faire parti du bataillon d'exploration bande de petit con. »

Et c'est après cette remarque qu'il était passé à l'action pour leur faire regretter de s'en être pris à Eren qui n'avait que deux petites années. Les laissant là tel des cadavres, pliés sur le sol à se tordre de douleur, il avait ensuite pris son fils sanglotant dans ses bras qui avait aussitôt enfui son visage dans son cou.

« Si je vous revois vous en prendre à mon fils, je vous tu, c'est clair ? » Avait-il déclaré avant de s'en aller.

Revenant au présent, il laissa échapper un soupire avant que la voix de son supérieur n'attire son attention.

« Cauchemar ? Demanda-t-il à la fois pour lui et pour son petit, ce à quoi il répondit par l'affirmatif laissant ainsi le blond continuer.

-Toujours le même ? »

Rivai ne répondit pas mais resserra sa prise sur Eren qui, inconsciemment, se colla un peu plus contre le torse de son père en soupirant de bien être.

Fixant son petit, son père se a caresser son dos avec tendresse tout en fixant en fixant un point imaginaire devant lui.

Trois ans. Cela faisait trois années qu'il vivait avec ce vide au fond de lui. Refoulant ce terrible chagrin qui menaçait à tout moment de déborder. Mais il tiens le coup, il ne laisse rien passer, reste fort car il n'est pas seul, il a ses amis et son fils surtout qu'il protège et protégera quoi qu'il arrive, quitte à y laisser la vie. Il se refuse de le perdre comme il a perdu sa mère. Il n'y survivrait pas...

/

Ouvrant lentement ses yeux, dévoilant deux prunelles bleus variant sur le vert, Eren se décolla du torse musclé de son père, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Ta main devant la bouche Eren, on a pas besoins de voir tes amygdales »

Mettant sa main devant sa bouche, Eren s'excusa d'un regard avant de lui faire un gros câlin, entourant de ses petits bras le cou de son paternel qui abaissa ses paupières, appréciant le contacte, ce moment affectif qu'il avait avec Eren qui, posant sa joue sur son épaule, sourit à l'homme blond aux yeux bleus assit aux côtés de son père.

Le lui rendant, Erwin glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux du petit qui ria en se redressant pour regarder son père de ses grands yeux pétillants.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il, ayant deviné que son fils souhaitait quelque chose.

-Faim ! »

Soupirant de désespoir face au gouffre sans fond qui servait d'estomac à Eren et qui lui rappelait sa mère, Rivai se tourna vers son supérieur qui se releva, acceptant d'aller chercher à manger pour son filleul qui sourit en signe de victoire, faisant sourire d'un micro riquiqui sourire le caporal chef qui regardait son fils d'un regard tendre.


End file.
